LoneWolf
by Kaento
Summary: This is my cousin's work and I'll tell you her nickname. It's Kairi. Anyways, the story is about Nami running away to FMN Valley to get away from her abusive father and her so-called life. Then what happens when you throw in "city boy" Jack? R&R please!
1. Thanks for Nothing

Kairi: I do not own Harvestmoon, Nami, or any other characters and things in this story. I own SOME of the events. x3 Natsume  
  
does.  
  
- Lone Wolf -  
  
"Little Things, Little Things, that only make it worse."  
  
~ Quote from the song 'Little Things' by Good Charlotte  
  
Chap. 1:  
  
:: Thanks for Nothing ::  
  
- I was born in a rowdy neighborhood. Mean neighboors. And worst of all, my father. I hated my father, hated him bad.  
  
I hated everything, I wanted to get out of this house, this neighborhood, this life. I caused my mothers death. On the   
  
night of my birth, my mother died. I was secluded in my house in the city, I didn't go to school. I was homeschooled by a  
  
very crappy teacher. My father abused me, and neglected me. I ran away from home many times, and I always got slapped every  
  
time I got caught.   
  
I always loved my grandmother, though. She was always there for me. Always. She was the only one who I really thought loved  
  
me. I loved her back. She was the only one I could love. Like a caged bird and it's owner. But what happens when the owner  
  
dies? I got really scared that my grandmother was going to die. I hated that feeling. But what was worse than death, was that  
  
she was alive but somwhere unheard of. This only made things worse.   
  
When I grew up to be 18, I started dreaming of getting out of the city. I started dreaming of a new life. I started  
  
dreaming. Dreaming endlessly. My father tried to discourage me. I started to hate him more, and more. I finally got the  
  
courage to pack all my things up, and run away. I left a note, though, a little "thanks" to my father:  
  
" Dear Father,  
  
... Thanks for nothing.  
  
Nami "  
  
Then I started to travel, in and out of towns I went, all alone. I dropped by lots of places, including "Flower Bud  
  
Village", "Green", and "Blossom Town". But the one I stayed in most, the one I would stay forever, is Forget-Me-Not Valley.  
  
My name is Nami.  
  
This is my story. 


	2. Fighting Temptations, Rock VS Nami!

Kairi: I do not own Harvestmoon, Nami, or anyother thing in this story. I own some of the plots. Natsume does. ^^;  
  
"I'm sick of smiling, so is my jaw."  
  
~ Quote from 'Understatement' by New Found Glory  
  
- Lone Wolf -  
  
Chap. 2  
  
- Fighting Temptations: Rock VS Nami! -  
  
- It's been over 2 years since I've seen my father, since I've seen the neighborhood, since I've seen my last life. I've met  
  
many people in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Here, I think I've found my real parents. Or close to parents... Tim and Ruby. They are  
  
like parents to me. With Ruby's great cooking, and Tim's loving personality... It's was like heaven. But what happens when  
  
you throw a former city-boy into the mix? Who knows.   
  
It all happened when I was fixing my hair and talking to Rock. My hair was short, and red... Really normal. I heard Ruby  
  
talking to a new person, probably a traveler. I hoped it was a traveler, since I didn't want to smile and say hi or anything.  
  
Rock looked excited that there was someone coming. What... an... idiot. He told me to lighten up, and I smiled at him. Rock  
  
was like a little brother to me...annoying and stupid.  
  
"Hey Nami, lighten up. Maybe he'll take over the farm or something..." I laughed.  
  
"...I hope not..." I looked down the window. Then smiled at Rock, looking at his psyched out face.  
  
"...Hmph. Original old Nami-kun, not greeting a new-comer...!" Rock chuckled. ( T_T; - My expression )   
  
I got irritated and smacked him with a baseball bat.  
  
"...I'm not 'old'!" Stepping on him.   
  
"Hey, I didn't.."   
  
"Save it for the judge.."  
  
"We're going to court?!?!"   
  
"No you idiot!"  
  
"Hey I'm not an idiot!"  
  
"Yes you---" We got interupted by Tim.  
  
"Hey guys, Ruby-chan and I just met a guy who is taking over his fathers farm!" Tim said in joy.  
  
"YAY!" Rock said in joy his arms went up, like cheerleading. ( ^_^ )  
  
At the same time, I shook my head in disgust. "...aw..." ( u_u )  
  
And in unision, we glared at eachother and shouted, "What do you mean by that?!" and we made a fist at eachother.  
  
"Hey, hey, kids calm down..." ^^; Tim waved his hands at us, trying to break us up.  
  
"We're not kids!!!" We glared at Tim, Rock carrying a torch, and me carrying a rake. 


	3. Overall Boy, Unlocking Secrets

Kairi: I do not own Harvestmoon, Nami, or anyother thing in this story. I own some of the plots. Natsume does. ^^;  
  
"Before you jump down my throat, I'd like to present you with, Something I Call Personality."  
  
~Quote from 'Something I call Personality' by New Found Glory (NFG)  
  
- Lone Wolf -  
  
Chap. 3   
  
:: Overall Boy : Unlocking Secrets ::  
  
- It was about 5 hours after the fight I had with Rock. I was at walking around, doing usual things, avoiding   
  
conversations when I start to think about the new guy. I bet he would be all concieted, like all the other  
  
people in the city. Mean, bossy, and stupid is what I expected from him. I walked over to the lake near the   
  
Harvest Sprites and sat on the ground before the lake. I heard loud footsteps, and I expected the new guy.   
  
I didn't look up to get a good view of him, I didn't even want to talk to him. But I was forced too.  
  
"Hey, Nami-kun!" a voice said softly and cheerfully. I finally looked up, looking the new guy straight in the eye.  
  
He had brown somewhat spiky hair, a big smile, and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt under his overalls. He was   
  
really casual looking, and really calm.  
  
"...Hello, um..." I said, casting my glance onto the lake again. Next thing I knew, he was sitting down next to me.  
  
"Jack. My name is Jack. So, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"You." I answered solemnly, rolling my eyes.  
  
"...Your not that happy, are you?"  
  
"Everyone seems to get so much happier in the spring... I wonder why. But I'm not like them, I don't want  
  
to be like them."   
  
He looked wearily at me, "..Oh, I see." He pretended to get it. What a freaking dweeb. But I wanted to know  
  
something, I wanted to know why he came here, I wanted to know his whole reason of coming here. It had to be  
  
one of my goals, just for fun.   
  
"So.. Why do you travel?"  
  
"People ask me all the time why I'm traveling." I paused,  
  
"But I don't have a specific reason to tell them." But I did, I had a huge specific reason to tell them."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
I wanted to tell them about my neighborhood, about my grandmother, about my father, about my life. How  
  
I threw it away and began traveling. But something inside me didn't. It didn't want me to say anything  
  
to them, it was like a solemn glumness in me, like a demon. I knew inside me was something   
  
light, not rude or quiet like I'm known for. But it probably blocked by a demon. A demon of fear,  
  
a demon made by my father. I often had flashbacks of my childhood. One of the nightmares was when  
  
I was beaten up by my father, neglected and abused. I can't believe his blood runs through my veins at  
  
each moment, each day, each second.  
  
I remembered my bed, a pillow and the tiled floor, I don't think it is even considered a bed! The house,  
  
which was a trailer, and it looked like just a big piece of square metal. My life was one hundred percent   
  
opposite of a fairy tale. It doesn't even touch a normal life.   
  
My head whirled with memories of pain and hatred, and Overall Boy here noticed it.   
  
"Hellooooo??? Me to Nami-kun! Come in, Me to NAMI! N-A-M-I." I slapped him,  
  
"Can you just get a life?!" I shouted.  
  
"...." He was silent, then he took out a weird thing that attracted me. "...Here, for you..  
  
A Human Statue."   
  
"Wow, thanks. I've always wanted one." I said sarcasticlly, taking the statue off his hands.  
  
"Your welcome!" He smiled, it seemed like he was always happy. He was a little glowing fluffball.   
  
"...Bye." I turned to walk back to the Inn.  
  
"See ya!" He smiled, running off.  
  
So there you have it,  
  
my day with Overall Boy. 


	4. Jealousy Amuck!, Beer On the Way?

Kairi: I do not own Harvestmoon, Nami, or anyother thing in this story. I own some of the plots. Natsume does. ^^;  
  
"I'm in over my head. With something unsaid. Completely misread, I'm Better of Dead."  
  
~Quote from 'Over My Head (Better Off Dead)' by Sum41  
  
- Lone Wolf -  
  
Chap. 4   
  
:: Jealousy Amuck!: Beer on the way? ::  
  
- I decided to go to the Blue Bar that night. I'd like to call it BB, because of the name. Get it? Anyways,  
  
I think BB is one of the best places in town, just because I get to relax and sit in the corner, drinking  
  
some wine or water or something. When I came there, I groaned. Overall Boy was here. And sure enough, Muffy was  
  
flirting with him. Muffy is such a girly-girl. Oh how I hate her... I wonder why I hate her now? Oh well, it's probably  
  
nothing I should put to my concern. I started out to walk to my seat when I got tripped. It was Overall Boy's freaking  
  
backpack!!! Everyone was staring. I mean, EVERYONE was staring at me. My face flustered in embarrasment. 'Overall Boy....'   
  
I thought.  
  
  
  
I looked over to him ( 7______7;) and slowly walked to him then I smacked him. "JACK!!! You freaking misplacer!!!  
  
You made me trip!" I smacked him with a bat when Muffy-kun screamed and hugged Jack. "Don't hurt Jack-senpai!~!"  
  
She only hugged him harder. Overall Boy blushed really hard, then squirmed a bit, patting Muffy on the back.  
  
"Muffy-kun... It's alright." A sweatdrop formed on his face as he picked it up.   
  
"Are you sure, Jack-sempai?" She sounded like he was the only guy on earth. How disgusting. But what was this  
  
feeling I now 


End file.
